greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbler
History Origin As a child, Alexander Percy Tuttle was bright and had a particular talent for science. His father, business man Morris Tuttle, was only interested in making money and threatened his son if he "wasted his time" with scientific concerns. The younger Tuttle later went to work in his father's construction company but continued his experiments in secret. His father's constant abuse left Alexander Tuttle mentally unbalanced. The younger Tuttle had used the company's fund for a vacation village project to develop a glove that operated from the energy from his central nervous system. With his mechanical glove, the Crumbler could cancel the force that binds atoms together. Tuttle sabotaged the construction project and destroyed equipment hoping to use the insurance to replace the cash he had stolen. The Crumbler tested his new powers on a bridge over a Tuttle Industries construction site. The glove touched the concrete bridge and instantly dissolved a large section, sending the bulldozer parked on the bridge to crash into a truck driven by Hal Jordan. The truck, filled with a potentially explosive liquid gas, was damaged in the crash, but as Green Lantern, Jordan was able to stop it from igniting.Cautious of any further accidents, Green Lantern retreated to the nearby woods to charge his ring on his power battery. The Crumbler took the opportunity to drop a tree on the hero which knocked Jordan out. Villain of Green Lantern The Crumbler then changed his costume and went to the construction site as Alexander Percy Tuttle. Some hours after the accident, Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived, having learned of Green Lantern's injury. Concerned more heroes might get in his way, the Crumbler trailed Green Arrow to the nearby hospital which was tending to Green Lantern's injuries. After visiting his friend, Green Arrow spotted the Crumbler. He was able to catch the Crumbler as the new villain dissolved a section of the hospital's roof to elude the Emerald Archer. Back at the construction site, Alexander Tuttle and two of his men were going to forcible remove the investigating Green Arrow and Black Canary when Tuttle let it slip he was at the hospital at the same time Green Arrow was there. His identity discovered, Tuttle took off his coat, revealing his costume as the Crumbler. There was no time for a fight as the injured Green Lantern arrived and warned them of the force field he had placed around the damaged truck would soon disintegrate. Green Arrow put out a bonfire the workers had lit to keep warm and the Crumbler escaped in the confusion. Miles from the construction site, Tuttle's car broke down, forcing him to pull over on the end of a bridge. When he saw Green Arrow and Black Canary had followed him, the Crumbler dissolved the bridge, leaving them to fall into the frozen river below. Tuttle went to Star City to meet with Doctor DeLimmel, a psychiatrist. He told the doctor of his life and became furious when DeLimmel told him he only allowed twenty minutes per patient as a rule. The Crumbler went on a rampage in Star City, demanding his father appear to apologize to him. Green Lantern had problems with his power ring and could not get close enough to the Crumbler to prevent the villain from dissolving the supports on an office building so he tried to bring Morris Tuttle to speak with the Crumbler. The elder Tuttle was not moved by the danger others were in because of his son. Green Lantern was only able to capture the Crumbler by sneaking into the basement and taking the villain from below. Green Lantern later discovered it was not his injuries that were causing problems with his power ring, it was the power battery that had been damaged. The Crumbler's disintegrator glove had passed nearby the battery when he first attacked the ring wielder. Unfortunately, Jordan received this information to late to save Guy Gardner, his substitute who had taken over when Jordan went to Oa to seek help from the Guardians of the Universe. The power battery exploded when Gardner recharged, leaving no trace of the alternate Green Lantern. The Crumbler was taken to Arkham Asylum, outside Gotham City. Placed under the care of Doctor Wiltman, the psychiatrist was hopeful about Tuttle's chances for recovery. Green Lantern and Green Arrow were talking with Doctor Wiltman for a few minutes when a giant floating eye attacked them and the asylum. Cast into darkness by the eye, the emerald heroes were unable to prevent the escape of the Crumbler. Professor Ojo The Crumbler had been recruited by the villainous Professor Ojo. Working together, Ojo was helping to redesign the Crumbler's glove so it could disintegrate objects at a distance, rather than only by touch. Green Arrow had been trailing Ojo prior to the Crumbler's escape and caught up with his foe in Star City. Green Arrow was seconds away from death at the Crumbler's disintegrator glove when Green Lantern arrived. The emerald warrior was able to keep the Crumbler away but could not prevent another escape by the two villains. A day later, the Crumbler and Professor Ojo were in a wilderness area outside Star City. The two villains wished to destroy a nearby atomic energy plant under construction by Morris Tuttle. The Crumbler attacked his father on a road leading to the plant but Morris Tuttle was saved by Green Lantern. Under the direction of Professor Ojo, the Crumbler tunneled under the well guarded plant to come up by the plant's waste center. The strong winds threatened to carry the atomic ash across the country but was collected by Green Lantern's power ring before it could do any damage. Green Arrow was able to capture Professor Ojo. A trick arrow and a good right hook knocked the Crumbler out of action. He has not been seen since. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Science' Equipment * Crumbling Glove: The Crumbler wears a glove that operates from the energy from his central nervous system. The glove allows The Crumbler to cancel the force that binds atoms together. Weapons Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Crumbler/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Tuttle_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/crumbler/4005-52630/ Category:Villains